The turbine blade or vane referred to in the introduction is well known from the extensive prior art available, and is generally referred to as a turbine blade or vane in which the cooling air required internally for cooling the airfoil is blown out centrally at the trailing edge between the suction-side wall and the pressure-side wall. Compared to a cut-back trailing edge, the trailing edge with central blow-out has a thick configuration.
It has been found, however, that overheating phenomena can arise on the platform side downstream of the trailing edge. These instances of overheating can reduce the service life of the turbine blade or vane.